Me haces tanto bien
by Hessefan
Summary: La bandera, la calavera; símbolo de muerte y destrucción. Piratas: rufianes, escorias de la sociedad. Si algo significaba una bandera pirata, era peligro. Se suponía que ellos inspiraban miedo y desolación. * Bl * ¡Feliz cumple atrasado, Chisheccid!


**Disclaimer**: ¿Se imaginan si One Piece fuera mío? Qué horror. Todo de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado con mucho amor a <em>**Chisheccid**_ por su pasado cumpleaños el _31 de julio_. _

_Tarde, pero seguro XD Por fin salió, me costó bastante… no sé porqué, no me sentía muy segura de la idea y pasé por una etapa de bloqueo (creo que eso se nota y mucho con el resultado final de Tyche). Pero no quería dejar pasar tu cumpleaños sin darte un regalito; me hubiera gustado darte algo mejor; pero dicen que lo que cuenta es la intención, y yo te lo hice con mucho cariño._

* * *

><p>La bandera, la calavera; símbolo de muerte y destrucción. Piratas: rufianes, escorias de la sociedad. Si algo significaba una bandera pirata, era peligro.<p>

Se suponía que ellos inspiraban miedo y desolación; al menos eso era lo que Franky creía antes de conocer a Luffy, y antes de pasar a ser _eso_ que la sociedad tanto rechazaba.

Un delincuente, eso era en lo que se había convertido. Pero lo miraba a Usopp, como con orgullo cargaba en sus hombros con ese mote, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

Porque Usopp _amaba_ ser un pirata, _amaba_ la vida de pirata, _amaba_ que la gente común gritase con desesperación "pirata" al reconocerlo como uno.

Era similar a esperar que alguien se pusiera contento por ser tildado de proscrito o ladrón. A Usopp las apreciaciones negativas y prejuiciosas al respecto, no le afectaban. Era feliz de ser lo que era. Le había contado a todos, en más de una ocasión, que su padre era un pirata "famoso", tripulante de Shanks, el pelirrojo.

Toda esa energía en el joven, había maravillado al cyborg desde la primera vez que lo conoció, sí… desde aquella vez en la que solo —y con su alma— se presentó en la _Franky House _a reclamar algo que no se le sería devuelto.

Había visto en las pupilas del crío el terror y la certeza de que no saldría ileso de la guarida de la _Franky Family_. Al principio se sorprendió, ¿en verdad el narigón fantaseaba con la posibilidad de recuperar el maletín? ¿Tanta era su desesperación?

El resultado fue previsible, y también fue bueno, porque de esa forma pudo conocerlo mejor.

¡Tan joven y con tantas energías! Tan joven y con tantas preocupaciones. En ese entonces Merry agonizaba, y él así pudo ver una faceta más reflexiva y humana en el chico. "Es un tonto" se había dicho la primera vez, para más tarde admirarlo al ver la devoción y el amor que le tenía a su barco.

¡Que no cualquiera desarrolla un lazo de ese tipo con un objeto inanimado!

Era especial. Usopp siempre le pareció uno de los Mugiwara más especiales. No es que el resto de sus nakama no tuvieran sus encantos o rarezas. Moría de ternura con Chopper y su inhabilidad para esconderse; lloraba ante la nefasta orientación de Zoro; temblaba con el carácter cruel y despiadado de Nami, reía con la simpleza del capitán y su incapacidad para diferenciar entre carne cruda y cocida. Sin dejar de lado que admiraba la habilidad que tenía Sanji para oler faldas a cien kilómetros a la redonda, batalla mediante; y la de Robin, para ser tan _creepy_ y _fluffy_ al mismo tiempo —en palabras del cyborg—. Ya, de Brook nada se puede decir que no fuera evidente: ¡se trataba de un esqueleto! ¡Un esqueleto que siempre quería ver bragas!

Pero Usopp era distinto a su manera. Tal vez esa valoración se debía a que era el mugiwara con el que más cercano se sentía: Fue el primero que conoció a fondo, compartían su amor por los barcos, y las aficiones que tenían eran similares. Dichas aficiones en algún punto siempre convergían, pese a la clara diferencia de edad.

Al principio lo quería como un hermano mayor quiere a su hermanito. O como el tío joven a su sobrino adolescente. Pero en el presente… le hacía tanta gracia verlo correr de él, que no podía evitar hacer _eso_ una y otra vez.

Sí: Usopp corría, espantado —espantadísimo— de él. Como si fuera algún rey marino o la peor pesadilla materializada del tirador.

Eso sucedía cada tanto, especialmente cuando quedaban a solas en la factoría o en el taller. La única diferencia fue que, con el tiempo, Usopp ya no corría tanto. Ya no huía de él como al principio.

—¡No toques! —espetó el chico entre dientes, con extremo nerviosismo y lo más bajo que pudo, aunque nadie podría escucharlo desde donde estaban.

Franky empezó a reír con mesura. Era tan endiabladamente divertido verlo incómodo y temeroso.

—Cierra la puerta, al menos —reclamó.

—Ajá —se jactó el cyborg, todavía riendo—, que quieres más… pervertido.

Usopp se puso de mil colores. No lo decía por eso, pero si le iba a estar manoseando el trasero mientras ajustaba las tuercas, al menos —como mínimo— que cerrase la puerta para que nadie viera esa extrema confianza que últimamente se había creado entre ellos.

Y no, Usopp no se tragaba ese cuento de que entre amigos era mejor, que la confianza de ese estilo era sana, que así se demostraban afecto los piratas. Pero… había algo en todo eso que le reconfortaba, tanto como le asustaba. Pero a él le asustaba todo, así que no se hizo demasiado drama al respecto.

Se dejó llevar. Se dejó "aconsejar", como le decía Franky a la torturante costumbre que había adquirido en ese último tiempo de explicarle de manera tan cercana y personal cómo usar las herramientas.

No… no necesitaban estar tan pegados, pero tampoco Usopp se quejaba demasiado. Y el que calla otorga. Así que Franky aprovechaba la aparente pasividad del crío para llevar las intenciones más allá del mero manoseo amistoso.

El problema era que a veces, por reprimirse tanto, terminaba siendo contraproducente para sus circuitos.

Usopp se daba cuenta; podía ser ingenuo en algunos aspectos, pero tenía astucia de sobra para comprender por qué la piel de Franky, literalmente, ardía. Claro que empezó a ser obvio después de la primera vez se lo remarcó al cyborg con sorpresa:

_—¡Ey! ¡Quemas!_

Y recibió como respuesta una media sonrisa lujuriosa, seguida de una pose. Es que Franky no era un niño, no se conformaba con poco, y sus circuitos acababan por recalentarse tarde o temprano. Más temprano que tarde.

_—Eres tú, el culpable_ —le había dicho con una amplia sonrisa.

Y, tonto Usopp, se sintió tan culpable que _inocentontamente_ le preguntó qué podía hacer por él.

La respuesta —más gráfica de lo que le hubiera gustado para ser la primera vez— lo sacó de esquema, le alteró la mente —más de lo que ya la tenía—. Pero para mejor… al menos eso sentía el tirador: aunque no estuviera muy seguro hacia donde los llevaría esa confianza y extrema cercanía, se sentía bien. Y algo que se sentía así de bien no podía estar mal, ¿verdad?

—Tus manos queman, Franky —reprochó el tirador al sentir la yema de esos dedos recorrerle uno de los hombros desnudos.

No lo dejaba trabajar en paz, maldición. Dejó la llave de malos modos sobre el motor, para mirarlo con mala cara.

—No se puede trabajar así.

—¡Qué cruel eres!

Por un momento pensó que Franky se largaría a llorar desconsoladamente, pero lejos de lo pensado, se acercó más a él y con celeridad lo aprisionó entre sus brazos.

De repente Usopp no sólo sentía el calor de esas manos llagándolo, sino aun peor, el abrazo del cyborg como si de una boa constrictora se tratase. Le estaba quitando el aire, le estaba quemando por dentro. Pero de una manera tan deliciosa, que no tuvo fuerzas para evitar que Franky hundiese su calurosa lengua en la boca e hiciese eso que, meses atrás, le asqueaba siquiera suponerlo. Y pensar que ahora le resultaba maravilloso.

Hubo un problema serio con la nariz, pero Franky tenía experiencia de sobra con cosas largas, así que el asunto fue solucionado en un pestañear y el beso siguió su curso.

—Pero bueno —espetó el Cyborg liberando la boca del chico—, si no quieres —Muy ladino lo soltó, para dar la vuelta.

—¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme así! —reclamó señalándole con el dedo. Una de las tiras de su pantalón cayó sensualmente por el brazo, pero Franky estaba prestando más atención a otra parte de la anatomía del menor. Parte que comenzaba a reaccionar luego de que la _love_ _Machine _fuera activada.

—Lo que hacemos, en algunas islas, es ilegal, ¿sabías?—meneó las caderas, jocoso con la idea, y antes que Usopp se quejase como siempre, se acercó de nuevo a él y lo tomó de las caderas.

De un empujón lo acostó sobre la tarima.

—¿Preparado, Mugiwara? —Preguntó el cyborg con seriedad, reprimiendo la sonrisa que pugnaba por nacerle al ver el terror y la decisión en el otro.

—¡S-sí!

—¿Seguro? —Fue lo siguiente que preguntó, apretando sus dedos de metal en los flacos brazos de Usopp para hacerle sentir toda su fuerza. —No te arrepentirás a mitad de camino, ¿verdad?

—¡N-no!

—Mira que no hay marcha atrás —Advirtió—¡Una vez que exploras en los circuitos de Franky ya no hay forma de cancelar el programa!

—¡Ya, maldición!

La presión iba a terminar por matarlo. Franky vio las lagrimillas colgando de los asustados ojos de Usopp y soltó la carcajada. Decidió darle tregua: lo soltó y se recostó a un lado de él. Nada le apuraba; algo que le había enseñado la vida era a tener paciencia, en especial con esos temas, sobre todo cuando se involucraban a muchachitos vírgenes en esas lides homosexuales.

Usopp de repente se sintió insultado por la risa del mayor, la encontró ofensiva. Acaso, ¿se burlaba de él? ¿Se jactaba del poder que ejercía? Como si Franky no supiera que podía tenerlo cuando quisiera, cómo quisiera y en dónde quisiera. Sí, incluso ahí, en su propia factoría.

Además lo conocía muy bien. Se atrevía a asegurar que era el nakama que más lo conocía, tal vez porque en ese último tiempo le había permitido a Franky acercarse mucho más a él. Pasaban horas arreglando el barco, los dos solos, en íntima comunión. De vez en cuando se encontraban hablando de temas privados, evocando recuerdos, compartiendo gustos, opiniones, formas de ver la vida. Estableciendo un vínculo, en otras palabras.

Así que Franky sabía muy bien que cuando Usopp decía "no tengo miedo" en ese tono y con esa seguridad era porque en verdad se moría de pavor. Franky podía ver a través de sus ojos la mentira.

El cyborg carcajeó apenas, divertido por el porte cabreado de Usopp. Era tan fácil enojarlo, y le encantaba verlo así. Le encantaban todos los Usopp: el contento, el enojado, el orgulloso, el asustado… el valiente guerrero de los mares. Sogeking. Todos.

—A mi edad tengo que tomarme mi tiempo —exageró. Ni que fuera Brook.

Usopp lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No supo si eso lo decía en verdad o era otra vez en tono jocoso. Giró lo suficiente para quedar de costado y enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué dices? Ni que fueras viejo.

—Bueno… tampoco soy joven.

—Sí que lo eres… —chistó.

El cyborg se sintió conforme con el rumbo de la conversación, hacía tiempo que se moría por saber qué opinaba Usopp al respeto, pero no se animaba a hacer la pregunta, quizás por la sencilla razón de que temía una dura verdad. Después de todo, los chicos muy jovencitos ya ven viejo a alguien que pasa la barrera de los treinta (¡desgraciados, sepan que a los treinta no se es viejo!).

—Dime… ¿para ti soy viejo?

—No… si tienes sólo —intentó traer a la memoria su edad, pero recién parecía reparar en que no lo sabía—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Ochenta y nueve —mintió, ahogando la risa, pero la soltó de inmediato con la mueca de disconformidad en el otro—¿Cuánto me das?

—No sé… quince —Fue el turno de Usopp para bromear, pero el cyborg lo tomó de la nariz como si de una palanca de cambios se tratase, y ahí la risa se fue dando paso al enojo—¡Déjamela!

—De verdad.

—¿Me preguntas por tu edad cronológica, no la mental? —Usopp suspiró—Ni idea. ¿Cuántos tienes?

—¿Te importaría saberlo?

—No —alzó los hombros—, pero eres tú quien sacó el tema, así que ahora dilo…

—Digamos que tengo edad suficiente para ser tu padre —Pese a que el tono de voz le salió casi igual que al de Darth Vader cuando le dijo a Luck Skywalker algo similar, de inmediato hizo un "equis de" con la cara, simplemente para ocultar así el malestar que le daba admitirlo en voz alta.

—No mientas —reclamó, incrédulo.

—¿Cuánto me das?

Usopp le hubiera gustado decir "todos los que quieras, toda la noche", pero se concentró en el tema.

—¡No sé! —trató de recordar el último cumpleaños del cyborg. ¿Cuánto había dicho que cumplía? —Algo de treinta… treinta y algo.

—Tengo…

—No lo digas —Usopp le puso una mano en la boca—, no me importa —cerró los ojos y alzó las cejas, mientras Franky estudiaba con curiosidad la reacción del adolescente—, igual aunque me lo digas no dejarás de ser un viejo pervertido —se sentó sobre él y antes de molerlo a golpes, agregó—: ¡Degenerado, tengo diecisiete años! —Franky reía, porque entendía las intenciones verdaderas detrás de la grave acusación—¡Debería tener la inocencia de Luffy, pero en cambio tú…!

—No te hagas, que ambos sabemos muy bien que el cocinero ya te ha estado pervirtiendo desde antes —lo tomó de los brazos, evitando más golpes vacuos a su cuerpo de metal.

—¡Con mujeres! ¡Con mujeres! —aclaró el tirador.

—_I know._ —Asintió, ajustándose los lentes de sol que llevaba esa tarde de lluvia.

Era cierto, Sanji en ese último tiempo lo había querido conducir por el camino de la heterosexualidad enseñándole inmundicias al respecto. Lo había llevado a burdeles y había tenido largas conversaciones con él acerca de a lo que se le podía hacer a una mujer. Cosas que Usopp ni siquiera había osado sospechar en sus fantasías más aventuradas, y eso que hablamos de alguien cuya imaginación es prodigiosa.

En poco tiempo el cocinero y el tirador se habían convertido en inseparables nakama's de aventura en tierra (y en cama). Cada vez que anclaban en una isla no había burdel al que el cocinero no lo llevara. Aunque vale destacar que Usopp simplemente le seguía la corriente porque, A: Sanji era insoportable con el tema, B: todo eso le daba curiosidad. Que con Kaya había dejado de ser inocente de la manera tierna en la que lo eran el doctor y el capitán.

Fue así al menos hasta que Franky tuvo que ponerle los puntos al cocinero. Y no, no eran celos. Y no, Sanji no era homófobo, así que entendió enseguida (demasiado rápido y claro para el gusto de los dos otros dos) el quid de la cuestión.

Lo positivo —en palabras de Sanji— es que la maduración mental de ambos era igual. Usopp era demasiado inteligente y maduro para su edad, y Franky era demasiado idiota e inmaduro para la suya. Hacían un equilibrio perfecto.

Con esa postrera apreciación, el cocinero les había dado su bendición… era el único que sabía, aunque no les parecía descabellado suponer que Robin sospechaba. Esa habilidad que tenía con su akuma no mi la hacía una experta espía.

—Ya, _drama queen_, ven aquí —lo jaló de un brazo, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

—Franky… quemas —volvió a quejarse, pero de una manera especial. De esa manera tan particular que sabía entonar al hombre de hojalata.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y ya no se contuvo más. Se tomó todo su tiempo y acompañó, pacientemente, el ritmo de Usopp.

El calor en ese cuarto, era abrasador. Tal vez por la temperatura corporal de ambos, tal vez porque estaban en verano, tal vez porque Franky ardía. Era un infierno… uno que sabía a cielo, porque la famosa y tonta frase "tocar el cielo con las manos" fue una realidad para ambos, esa y tantas otras tardes.

Desde esa vez, Usopp era siempre quien le provocaba un poco —sólo un poco— para darle pie a que Franky lo arrollase como una locomotora. Pasó varias veces en el taller y en la factoría… en un principio llevaban la cuenta, pero con el correr de los meses Usopp la había perdido. La cuenta, la cordura y esa particular virginidad.

Había tenido a Franky dentro suyo demasiadas veces, había sudado junto a él demasiadas veces. O al menos las necesarias para comprender que, pasara lo que pasara en la vida de ambos, siempre volvería a él.

Así pasasen los años, así la tierra cambiase y dejase de ser como la conocían… Usopp siempre volvería a él. Porque le hacía bien, tanto bien.

…

Usopp había sido un alumno muy aplicado durante esos meses de exploración mutua. En poco tiempo se había convertido en un experto amante que sabía satisfacerlo como ninguno.

Para el tirador, Franky no era sólo su mentor, era su dios personal. Le había enseñado tanto sobre la manutención del barco, como le había enseñado a desvestirlo, tocarlo y quererlo.

No a bajarle la cremallera, porque por suerte —y para comodidad de ambos en momentos de desesperación— Franky no usaba pantalones.

Pero sí le había enseñado a bajarle el espantoso slip que siempre llevaba puesto y que dejaba entrever demasiado cuando las cosas se ponían calurosas.

Franky lo sabía: al muy bastardito le divertía excitarlo en situaciones comprometedoras, sólo para dejarlo en evidencia. Por fortuna el cyborg tenía suficiente autocontrol; ponía el cuerpo en stand by, y luego arremetía como una fiera cuando estaban solos.

…

Dos años… dos largos años encerrado en una isla, pensando en todo y en nada en la vez. Recordando a cada uno de sus compañeros, en especial al capitán. Aferrándose al dolor de Luffy, para sacar fuerzas de donde fuera con tal de soportar sobre los hombros el peso del encierro.

Hacerse fuerte; esa era la meta principal para todos. Y ellos dos no fueron la excepción.

Pero eso no quitaba que el reencuentro fuera anhelado. Se extrañaban tantas cosas, que sería imposible para cada uno de los mugiwara decir concretamente qué era lo que más se había extrañado de ese "todo".

Había sido raro. En esas etapas de superación personal y autoexploración no hay lugar para el ego. Las necesidades no son las mismas, y la forma de extrañar los hábitos era un mecanismo raro de supervivencia.

Así como Luffy extrañaba el mar, al borde de desear subirse a un tronco y dejarse llevar, y Zoro extrañaba las botellas de sake que solía robarle al cocinero (porque claro, podía tomar el sake que Mihawk conseguía de contrabando, pero no era igual; el sabor era distinto cuando le hacía berrear al rubio), cada uno añoraba a su manera.

Nami extrañaba el sol de la mañana entrando por la ventana del cuarto del navegante, tanto como Usopp extrañaba el aroma a metal que siempre había en su factoría. Ese aroma que le recordaba a _él_.

Chopper podía vivir siendo perseguido por pájaros gigantes y humanos que querían devorarlo, sabiendo que tenía nakama's que esperaban por él, pero años atrás no hubiera creído ser capaz de tolerar tanta presión. Como tampoco Robin creía ser capaz poder aguantar tanto tiempo sin leer un libro nuevo. Los revolucionarios tenían una vasta biblioteca, pero en cuestión de meses había leído todo lo que tenían, y no les resultaba fácil abastecer la biblioteca cuando tenían otras prioridades más importantes.

Igual, no era lo mismo leer en el puente, que en su adorada reposera y en compañía de una taza de café que le hubiera hecho Sanji.

Y él, el rubio de los mugiwara, podía esperar días a que una nueva ración de tabaco le fuera otorgada como botín por sus victorias. Pero no se esforzaba en ganarle a esos okama por un paquete de cigarrillos, desde ya que había mucho más…

Mismos motivos por los Franky toleraba el frío rehusándose a ponerse al menos unos pantalones. Y no… se decía a sí mismo que no extrañaba su fábrica. Después de todo, en el taller de Vegapunk, tenía toda la tecnología que había soñado con tener. Lo que extrañaba era el melodioso sonido que hacía Usopp cuando alcanzaba el clímax.

Brook componía música, desde lejos, con la ilusión de que sus nakama escuchasen la tonada; fantaseando con la posibilidad de que todos estuvieran observando la misma luna y el mismo cielo estrellado.

Pasó mucho tiempo, y poco… contradictorio. Pero cuando el hombre se propone una meta de ese estilo, aprecia el tiempo de forma diferente. Este, corre distinto.

Recién cuando estuvieron reunidos en el Thousand Sunny parecían darse cuenta de lo mucho y poco que había sido estar dos años distanciados. Parecía una eternidad, pero al mismo tiempo se daban cuenta de que todo seguía en el mismo punto donde lo habían dejado antes de separarse.

Al menos eso era lo que esperaba con ahínco el cyborg por parte del tirador. Lo observó con disimulo, como discutía con Luffy —seguramente que por comida— y no podía creer lo cambiado que estaba. Lo grande que se había hecho su niño… hasta sentía ganas de llorar —y lloró, pero como él siempre se emocionaba por todo, nadie ahondó demasiado en los motivos—.

La fiesta estaba en pleno auge, y era la primera en esos dos años, la primera de muchas seguramente. Pero a pesar de que habían cruzado palabras, a pesar de que Usopp le había preguntado con emoción sobre su cambio, a pesar de que hubieran compartido apreciaciones sobre sus nuevos looks, no hubo nada más. O sea, lo trató como a cualquier otro.

Quizás había madurado, quizás ese tiempo le sirvió para sentar cabeza, ¡quizás tenía en la cabeza otras cosas! Y él ya no tenía cabida. Era un nakama más.

Bien, podía vivir con eso. Franky era un adulto.

—¿Adónde vas, chico? —preguntó el cyborg que, tan atento a él, notó como se apartaba de la fiesta para irse por la escotilla.

No era común eso. El Usopp de antaño se quedaba festejando hasta que el sueño lo desmayara —literalmente— sobre la cubierta.

En respuesta, el tirador lo miró y le sonrió con simpleza.

—Ya sabes adónde voy.

Esa frase fue la perdición. Porque Franky entendía las mil y un intenciones que había detrás de ella, sabía decodificar el mensaje escondido. O tal vez eran sus ganas, pero le supo a invitación.

Se sintió cautivado por la mirada del crío, tan intensa… por sus rasgos, ya no más aniñados y en cambio masculinos. Incluso su cuerpo denotaba el intenso entrenamiento al que había sido sometido. ¡Sí supiera que antes de eso había pesado lo suficiente como para hundir al Sunny!

Franky se puso de pie con excesiva torpeza, ¡había sido tanta la confusión que le había producido esa sensualidad en un desconocido Usopp! Y no porque el tirador hubiera querido ser sensual, simplemente lo dijo porque era así: Franky lo conocía muy bien para saber adónde iba. No había ninguna intención lasciva detrás de sus palabras, ¿o sí?

Como fuera, Franky se levantó con tanta prisa que la cola se derramó sobre sus desnudas piernas. El vaso rodó por el piso, pero él lo ignoró, así como la mirada cómplice del cocinero y la pregunta de Nami, quien extrañada por el arrebato sentía curiosidad por las razones de Franky de abandonar la fiesta de esa forma tan apresurada. Y es que el baño no quedaba por ahí.

Llegó hasta la factoría y allí se volvieron a encontrar. No mediaron palabras, no hizo falta. La sonrisita altanera y lujuriosa en el tirador le demostró al cyborg que su niño había crecido demasiado en tan sólo dos años.

Ahora no temía pasar la frontera. Los botones de su camisa hawaiana volaron como proyectiles y la hoguera volvió a encenderse. Con más pasión. ¡Que dos años no es poco!

Usopp se sintió completo al darse cuenta de que la piel de Franky seguía sabiendo a metal. Y ardía como la brasa.

El tiempo les había servido para darse cuenta de que ellos dos, sencillamente, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Y entre maderas, reparaciones, herramientas e inventos, se daban de tiempo para fortalecer el vínculo de otras maneras igual de gratificantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Una semana antes del cumpleaños de Chise estaba googleando y por esas locas casualidades de la vida terminé buscando sobre los éxitos musicales de los 80, 90 y 00 de mi país.<em>

_No me pregunten cómo, puedo estar buscando información sobre piratas y terminar leyendo sobre asesinos seriales famosos (?) Sí, aunque los temas no tengan en absoluto nada que ver, soy tan curiosa que termino en cualquier lado (Lo juro, una vez estaba buscando un salmo de la biblia y terminé en una página que hablaba sobre posturas sexuales WTF!) Son caminos raros que tomo luego de varios clics._

_La cosa es que en los 90' sonaba mucho una canción de un dúo español llamado "Amistades peligrosas", ¿se acuerdan? La canción (mismo título que el fic) no la considero una gran canción, pero… me puso nostálgica._

_La busqué, la escuché, me reí de mis recuerdos de la juventud, me sentí vieja y… me di cuenta de que la letra me hacía pensar mucho en Franky y Usopp ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

_Pensando en qué podía escribirle a Chise por su cumpleaños, tenía esta canción tarareándose en mi cabeza y la idea se fue cosechando sola. Es bastante sencilla, pero tiene mucho que ver con la canción XD (sí buscan la letra, verán lo que quiero decir)._

_Sé que a Chise le gusta Usopp, así que espero que el resultado haya quedado aceptable ^^ Muchas gracias por leer._

_8 de agosto de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
